deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raticate vs. Furret
Intro Boomstick: Each generation of Pokemon always follows some trends of what Pokemon to have. Wiz: Weather it's the birds or the starters one can't deny how recognizable the regional rodent Pokemon is. Boomstick: That is why we are pitting them up in a tournament fashion to see which rodent prevales. Wiz: And in the first of the semifinal matches includes Furret the Long Body Pokemon. Boomstick: And Raticate the Mouse Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyze weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raticate Wiz: From Rattata to Raticate the Mouse Pokemon. Boomstick: That's a rat. Wiz: Yeah. Well Raticate has a bunch of moves like Tackle a weak Normal type attack. Tail Whip lowers Defense. Focus Energy increases critical hit chance. And Sucker Punch in a Dark type attack that has increased priority, but only works if the opponent uses an attack. Boomstick: Quick Attack is a weak Normal type attack that has increased priority. Pursuit is a Dark type attack. And Scary Face lowers Speed. Wiz: Swords Dance increases attack, Assurance is a Dark type attack that deals more damage if the target has recently been hit, and Double-Edge is a very powerful Normal attack with recoil. Boomstick: But Raticate's real power comes in its deadly fangs. Wiz: Raticate's fangs a extremely powerful able to topple concrete buildings and chew apart cinder walls. And if Raticate somehow losses his fangs the constantly grow so they come back. And with Raticate's powerful fangs it obviously learns some attacks to use them for. Like Bite a Dark type attack with a chance of flinching the opponent and Crunch is also a Dark type attack that can lower Special Defense. Boomstick: Hyper Fang is a Normal attack that has a 10% chance of flinching the opponent and Super Fang damage is equal to half of the targets current Hp. It is also a good swimmer. Wiz: Yes it is because apparently Raticate has webbed feet. But Raticate isn't perfect it is a pure Normal type so it has no resistances, is weak to Fighting, and immune Ghost. And if Raticate's whiskers are cut off it loses speed somehow. Boomstick: Well Raticate's ability is Guts which increases Attack by 50% when under a status condition which is great for Raticate having high Attack and Speed. Special Defense and Defense are ok, but HP and Special Attack are bad. And I though getting bit by a dog was bad. (Raticate lets off it signature cry) Furret Wiz: Furret is the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. Boomstick: Ah that things so cute it could ride on my shoulder. Wiz: It is nearly six feet tall. Boomstick: What the hell! Wiz: Granted this is only from head to tail, Furret is actually very skinny able to make holes in the ground that other Pokemon can't enter. Boomstick: Furret's ability is Keen Eye which prevents the loss of accuracy and ignores evasion. Wiz: Furret is a pure Normal type like Raticate and also like Raticate has Quick Attack and Sucker Punch, and they both have high Speed and Attack stats, but that is where the similarities end. Boomstick: Unlike Raticate Furret has high Hp and better Defense. Furret moves also are more defensive like Defense Curl which increases Defense, Me First copies the opponents move, but only if it is a damage dealing move and does 50% more damage, Amnesia increases Special Defense, and Rest restore Hp, but puts you to sleep. Wiz: But Furret also has some offensive moves like Scratch a weak Normal type attack, Furry Swipes is also a weak Normal type attack that can hit two to five times, Slam is a damaging Normal attack with no secondary effect, and Hyper Voice is a Special Normal attack that ignores Substitute. And that's it. Boomstick: Well at least it is a feared hunter, right? Wiz: Of Rattata. Boomstick: My god. (Furret lets of its signature cry) Fight Raticate hears news about some creature hunting down the Rattata and Furret hears that some creature has been eating all the berries and cutting down trees. They both decide to put a stop to it and find each other in the middle of the woods. Fight! Raticate and Furret both use Quick Attack and slam into each other causing them both to stumble back. Raticate then uses Swords Dance and Furret uses Defense Curl. Raticate then charges at Furret, who was using Defense Curl again with Quick Attack nailing Furret causing it to fall on the ground. Furret looks up and sees Raticate about to use Super Fang so Furret digs into the ground. Raticate notices this and tries to get in the hole but can't because it's too big. Furret then Defense Curl twice and Rest to regain health. Raticate still confused on how to get to Furret, Furret wakes up and digs under neath Raticate and hits him with Scratch and Raticate then gets really angry and uses Super Fang to start digging through the ground. Furret notices this and digs away. Raticate tries to catch up but Furret then uses Hyper Voice causing the ground to shake and bury Raticate. Furret then digs out and starts to rest under a tree, when the ground starts rumbling. Furret gets up and is then bit by Raticate's Crunch. But Raticate only bit Furret's fur. Furret uses Furry Swipes but Raticate evades it and hits Furret with Double-Edge knock Furret back. Raticate then uses Bite causing Furret to flinch. Raticate uses Swords Dance and then uses Hyper Fang tearing off Furret's head. KO! Raticate then leads the Rattata to hunt the Sentret and fend for themselves while some other Sentret are weeping about the loss of their friend. Results Boomstick: Wow that was quick! Wiz: Yes almost everything in this fight was in favor of Raticate, Raticate had the advantage in all but two stats Hp and Defense, with Hp being the only one that was a big enough difference to really matter. Boomstick: And Furret's move pole was just awful only having Slam and Hyper Voice to compete with all of Raticate's actually good moves. Wiz: And while Furret was easily able to take advantage of the environment in the end it didn't matter. With Raticate's extremely strong bites and faster Speed it was only a matter of time before Furret got hit by one and even with its good Hp one or two bites from Raticate was definitely enough to end Furret. Boomstick: Raticate was just Fangtastic. Wiz: The winner is Raticate.Category:EthanS4 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card